


You're Kind Of Love Hurts

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, M/M, Possible Rape, Swearing, jealous!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine break up. Kurt meets a new guy, who is a jock on the football team whome is also gay. He's nice and good looking. After getting together with this guy, He begins to realize that this guy isn't as nice as he seems...</p><p>This story can also be found on my page on Fanfiction.Net <br/>MarchingbandGLEEK XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone new

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story almost two years ago. And I'm now going to post it onto this site. I hope you guys enjoy this. There will be more updates on this since most of the chapters are already written

During School I noticed Blaine has acted different towards me and When he asked me to meet him in the choir room after school, I knew something was up. It made me feel nervous. So after school, I did what he said and met him there. Blaine was in the middle of the choir room floor just waiting for me.

"Hi Blaine." I greeted.

"Kurt... We need to talk." Blaine started to walk towards me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I think we need to break up." Blaine said.

"Blaine, Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.

Blaine began to explaine, "Kurt, You're going to be going to new york soon. And I won't be able to see you. And There will be times where we meet different people, and like them. I just think we need to break off our relationship and see different people."

"Please, Tell me this is a joke. This can't be happenning. Was it something I did Blaine? New york won't be happening till the end of this year. Blaine please don't do this." I cried. I closed my eyes and let tears fall.

"Kurt this is not a joke. This is happening and I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry Kurt but This is how I feel and This is how it should be. I'm really sorry Kurt." Blaine apologized. He then left me alone, in the empty choir room. I opened his eyes and wiped away my wet salty tears. That was it. I thought. The end of them.

xxx *General POV*

Kurt exited the choir, Alone without anyone by his side. Kurt suddenly bumped into someone.

"S-sorry." He stuttered out. The guy was wearing a leatherman jack. Oh fuck, He's gonna beat the shit out me.

"It's alright." He smiled. The guy was tall, He had black wavy hair and blue eyes.

"What? You're not gonna push me into a locker?" I asked in shock.

"No, Why would I do that?" He asked with a confuse look.

"It's what football jocks do." Kurt explained.

"Well I'm in football and I'm a jock, But I don't do that. It's mean." He claimes.

"Yeah... Yeah it is. So um, are you new here or something? Cause all football guys do that." Kurt told him.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler Rodriguez." Tyler held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you." Kurt shakes his hand.

"So do you know where the locker rooms are?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said and gave him a set of directions.

"Thanks, Kurt. We should hang out sometime." Tyler smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"Yeah that would be great." He replied.

"Can I see you phone?" Tyler asked., Kurt said yes and handed him his phone. Tyler gave it back in like two seconds.

"There's my number. Text me." Tyler told him.

"Absolutely. See you soon Tyler." Kurt smiled. Tyler nodded and started heading down the hallway. Kurt started walking down the hallway. And thought, Wow, He is gorgeous.


	2. Just Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt writes in his journal about Tyler and later Tyler almost gets in a fight for jocks making fun of Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. But You can find this story on FF.Net if you want to read more :)

*Kurt's POV*

Dear journal,

Yesterday, Blaine and I broke up. But then I met this gorgeous guy, He calls himself Tyler Rodriquez. He's so cute. I can't stop thinking about him. Black wavy hair, darker than the night sky. His beautiful blue eyes, bluer than the sea. I don't think he'll ever want to be with a guy like me. I'm gay and he's not. I'm into fashion, He likes football. We both like different things. We could never be together. :/ I hope to see him again today. I think he's actually the first football player to ever be nice to me! Well, I have to go now. I have to get to school.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel xoxoxo

I shut my journal and put it under my pillow, I had to get a new one after the old one was filled with Blaine's scent. I can't believe I wasted my time with him.

I looked at my clock and decided that I should leave for school soon. As I walk out to my car, I decided to text Tyler.

Me: Good morning, Sunshine. :)

Tyler: Good morning, Kurt. XD

Me: How are you?

Tyler:I'm well rested, ready to start this new day. You?

Me: Driving to school right now.

Tyler: You should put your phone away then, So I don't cause an accident.

Me: K, I'll text you in a few minutes then. :P

Tyler: I'm only trying to keep things on the safe side.

I smiled, and turned my car into the school parking lot and parked my navigator next to Mercedes car. Getting out of my car, I greeted Mercedes.

"Good morning, Cedes." I said.

"Good morning. Why are you so smiley this morning?" She asked confused. She must've heard about me and Blaine breaking up and thinking I would be devastated.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"You and Blaine broke up. I would be upset if Sam broke up with me." Mercedes explained. We started walking towards the school.

"Look Cedes, Not all break ups are about depression and devastation. I have moved on."Moved on to someone else, anyways.I thought.

"Well dang, white boy. You move on fast." she said shocked. I hummed in agreement. I began to text Tyler back.

Me: I'm at school now.

Tyler: Okay, I'm at the courtyard if you wanna hang out with me.

Me: Uh Okay :) None of your football friends will be there will they?

Tyler: Well if they mess with you, I'll tell them to back off. And that if they hurt you, They are in a world of pain.

Me: Aww X) That's really nice of you. That you would stick up for me.

Tyler: Well you are my friend right?

I didn't know how to respond to this. No football player has ever wanted to be my friend before.

Me: Of course. :)

Tyler: :) Cool, See you in a few.

Me: Okay.

"Boy, what are you smiling about?" Mercedes asked.

"Am I not allowed smile? Jeeze!" I laughed.

"Okay something is up, Spill." Mercedes folds her arms and waits for me to reply.

"There is nothing to spill. If there was, I would've told you last night." I replied.

"Fine, you won't tell me. Be that way." Mercedes says and struts away.

"Well fine. It's none of your business anyway!" I yelled at her.

"Whatever!"

I can't believe her sometimes. It's like she expects me to tell her EVERYTHING! Best friends don't have to tell each other everything.

"Hey Kurt, Are you okay?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just best friend problems." I answered.

"Well, I hope everything is okay." Tyler smiles. Azimio, Karofsky and Mason walk over.

"What are you doing here with the fag, Ty?" Azimio asked.

"Fag is a cigarette, Kurt here, is not Cigarette. If you mean Homosexual. I'm here with a homosexual cause I have the right to be." I smiled at Tyler as he was standing up for me.

"Wow, Sticking up for the queer, You must be one too then." Mason said as he was about to push Tyler.

"Hey, Don't touch him. Pound me, He doesn't deserve." I tell Mason. Mason then steps in front me.

"No, I don't hit girls." Suddenly, Mason was punched in the face and fell to the floor. Azimio and Karofsky then pushed Tyler back. Suddenly I felt a large hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Puck.

"Kurt, These aren't the right guys you should be around. C'mon." Puck tugged me back.

"No. I was only hanging out with Tyler, Until Mason, Karofsky and Azimio interrupted. This isn't Tyler's fault. He isn't the fighting type." I explained quickly.

"Look at what he's doing right there." Puck pointed.

"He was only sticking up for me and Mason made him mad. We have help him." I tell Puck. Puck gets Finn and the both pull of Karofsky and Azimio off the guy. Tyler got up.

"Thanks guys." Tyler said. I got a closer look at him.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding. We need to get you to the nurse." I said hurrying.

"Alright let's go." Tyler said and we left the five guys.

After the nurse let Tyler out, Tyler walked me to my next class.

"So Kurt, Do you wanna go for coffee after school?" Tyler asked. I didn't know weather to say yes or no. Was this a date or as friends? I was confused.

"Not a date right?" I asked.

"Not a date, as friends." Tyler said.

"Yeah I'll go." I smiled. Tyler smiled back.

"So I'll meet you at the front after school." I nod in reply, still smiling.

"Okay. Bye Kurt." He then leaves for his class.

"Bye Tyler." I call back. I smile to myself. Why is he so cute?! I then headed to my class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Let me know in the comments.


	3. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Kurt go out for coffee and sing a duet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Everybody Talks by neon trees.

Kurt's POV

After school Tyler took me to the Lima Bean. He knew my coffee order. I asked him how he knew and he said that I looked like the type of guy who drank it. We sat at a table in the middle of the coffee shop.

"Thank you for the coffee, But I'm paying next time." I told him. His lips curved into a smirk.

"No problem." He said. I let out a quick sigh. "So, I was thinking..." He started out slowly.

"Thinking about what?" I asked taking a sip of coffee.

"About joining glee." He answered. I nearly choked on my coffee.

"What?! That's great!" I smiled.

"Do you think you could get me an audition?" He asked

"That depends..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Depends on what?" He asked quickly.

"Can you sing?" I asked. I desperately wanted to hear him sing.

"Of course." He said.

"Prove it." I challenged.

"Okay fine. I will."

Tyler then got up and gave his Ipod to the lady at the cash register and then whispered something to her. She went in the back and music started to play. When he started to sing, I instantly recognized the song.

Tyler: Hey baby won't you look my way

I can be your new addiction.

I sang the next part.

Kurt: Hey baby what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction

Tyler: I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

We sang the next part together.

Both: I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

He walks towards me, like I was the magnet and he was the medal.

Tyler: It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

Kurt: Take me to your love shack

I could hear the chitchat

Mamas always gotta backtrack

Tyler: When everybody talks back 

Hey honey you could be my drug

You could be my new prescription

Too much could be an overdose

All this trash talk make me itching Oh my my shit

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks too much

The chorus came back running and we started to dance around the cafe.

Both: It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

Kurt: I could hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

We could feel everybody's eyes burning into the back of our heads. But we could see smiles too.

Both: Never thought I'd live to see the day

When everybody's words got in the way

Oh!Yeah

Tyler: Ooh woah...

Kurt: Ooh Woah-Oh

Tyler sang the next part slowly to me.

Tyler: Hey sugar show me all your love

All you're giving me is friction

Hey sugar what you gotta say?

The music began playing fast again as we danced and sang together.

Both: It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

Kurt: I could hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

Both: Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

Tyler: It started with a whisper(everybody talks, everybody talks)

And that was when I kissed her(everybody talks, everybody talks)

Kurt: Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

Uh!

Everybody clapped and cheered. I saw that Tyler was still holding my hand, I smiled. Maybe he was gay.

"Yeah, I can definitely get you an audition." I grinned. This duet was amazing.

After the coffee shop duet, Tyler took me home. This day was the best day ever and I really enjoyed my time with Tyler. Tyler asked me if I wanted a ride to school tomorrow and I took him up on that offer.

"But won't the guys get mad that you're hanging out with the gay kid?" I asked him, biting my lip in concern.

"I don't care what the other guys think. You're the first person that made me feel welcome in McKinley, and you know what those Jocks are that bullied you? They're dicks and you shouldn't let them put you down." Tyler explained. Wow, That was really nice of him to say.

"Thank you, for saying that Ty." I smiled.

"You're welcome. So I'll pick you up at 7? We can get breakfast before school starts." Tyler offers.

"Sure, sounds great." I tell him.

We both say bye and I get out of the car. I run into the house and run upstairs. I grabbed out my phone and called Mercedes and told her everything.

"Kurt, if he asks you for coffee you know this was a date. Especially if you guys sang and danced together. Plus he asked to join glee club. C'mon you should know that he's only trying to get closer to you. He likes you!" Mercedes explains excitedly.

"Mercedes that's..." I thought for a minute. "Oh my goodness. He does like me. That means he's gay too! Or he could be Bi... I don't know. It's just OH MY GOD!" I got too excited for a minute.

"Calm down, Kurt. We don't know for sure yet." 'Cedes reminds me.

"But you just said-" I started to argue. But she interrupted me.

"I know what I just said... But we still don't know yet. He gave out clues, and we're only making inferences." Cedes explains. I was shocked.

"When did you become so smart?" I asked.

"Since the day I was born."

"You are so right. I got to go, I have to write this in my journal." I tell her.

"Alright. I have dinner anyways. Love you, boo. Talk to you later!" Cedes said.

"Okay bye!"

When we both hung up, I set my phone on my desk and jumped onto my bed. I let out a squeal into my pillow. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see him again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought in the comments. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Oh Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler auditions in this chapter and Blaine finally snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars

So today was the day, Tyler decided to audition for glee. He wouldn't tell me what song he was going to sing but I can tell you this. I'm truly excited for him auditioning. I hope glee doesn't come in between our friendship, like how it did with me and... I don't even wanna say his name. When ever I'm with Tyler, I feel like someone's eyes are burning into the back of my head. And I feel like they're Blaine's eyes. Call me crazy, but it's what I think. Through out the entire day I couldn't stop thinking about me and Tyler's duet we had yesterday. It was so amazing and incredible. And in about 5 minutes I was going to hear him sing again! Mr. Schue came bouncing in the room, almost.

"So today, we have an audition." Mr. Schue explained. I can't get the grin off my face.

"Who is it?" Finn asks.

"His name is Tyler Rodriquez." Mr. Schue answers. Tyler then walks in with his charming smile. I'm absolutely love strucked.

"Take it away, Tyler." Mr. Schue moved out-of-the-way.

"I will be singing, Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. I hope you guys like it." Tyler says.

I know I will.

I then see everybody staring at me. Except for Blaine, he's glaring. Fuck I can not believe I said that out loud. I did an awkward cough.

"Continue?" I say. Tyler smirks at me. Finn started clicking his drum sticks together.

One, two, one, two, three

A guitar begins the music with a side of drums.

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never wanna put my heart on the line

But swimming in your water is something spiritual

I'm born again every time you spend the night

He pointed to me and sang this to me.

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

He bent down on his knees in front of me and sang.

You bring me to my knees

You make me testify

You can make a sinner change his ways

Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light

And right there is where I wanna stay

Blaine was no longer glaring at me, he was scowling at Tyler. He looked like he was about to blow up any second.

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

For the rest of the time he dance around the room, singing.

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can I just stay here

Spend the rest of my days here

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't I just stay here

Spend the rest of my days here

Tyler jumped on top of the piano and sang. He was so cute, and he was singing this to me.

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

When Tyler finished, everybody gave him a standing ovation. Suddenly out of no where Blaine fires up the room.

"You can't just waltz here and think you can get whatever you want! And you especially can't get someone to go all googly-eyed over you after they just got out of a relationship!" Blaine yelled at Tyler. I was shocked at what I was seeing. Then I snapped.

"How dare you! That was rude, Blaine and so uncalled for. You and I both know it. And we broke up too weeks ago! TWO WEEKS AGO. Blaine Anderson Move on, you said it was time for us to go our separate ways and that's what I'm doing!" I yelled Blaine for yelling at Tyler. Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'll just, s-stay out your life." And with that Blaine was gone. It was like, he disappeared into thin air, but that wasn't the case.

The only time I've ever seen Blaine like that was when Sam came back. There was a moment of silent. I looked at Tyler and then I looked over to my friends. I was speechless. Mr. Schue broke the silent.

"Well, Welcome to glee. Tyler." Mr. Schue couldn't really smile after what had happened. Everybody slowly clapped as they were sitting. I went back to my seat with Tyler and he sat next me.

"I guess, we all should move on. So..." I tuned Mr. Schue out. Why would Blaine do that? I mean, It was two weeks ago and now he was jealous. I was doing what Blaine had said and now I can't even focus. I feel nudge me. My head quickly snaps up to the right. It was Tyler.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, worriedly. I nodded.

"Just heavy thinking." I whispered to him. Everybody was staring at me, so I kind of realized that I didn't have to whisper.

"Tyler, Why don't you just take Kurt home..." Mr. Schue suggested. I seen Tyler nod. Tyler pulled me up from my seat, and I started walking with Tyler to his car. How did this afternoon go from great to bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I'll be able to update this more since It's already been written up


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler asks Kurt on a first official date, but it would basically be like there second date.. Since the coffee date could be counted as a date.

Tyler's POV

xxx

After what happened in the choir room, I knew I couldn't ask Kurt out at this moment. Kurt looked over at me.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there." Kurt apologized.

"Kurt, that wasn't your fault. So you don't need to apologize." I reassured him. Kurt paced around his bedroom.

"Would you please stop pacing and come, sit with me?" I asked. Kurt stopped and looked at me. He then sighed before walking over to sit with me.

"What now?" Kurt asked.

"I love you. I mean, I fell in love with you when we did that duet at the Lima bean. And I know you just got out of a relationship with Blaine and all but I love you and I really want to be with you." I explained to him, and I bit my bottom lip.

"Wait.. I don't get it. what are you trying to say here?" Kurt asked. I stared at him.

"Look, What am I trying to say is. Will you go on a date with me?" I finally had the guts to ask.

"Yes." Kurt said. Then I started rambling, thinking he said no.

"Alright, you have all the time in the-" I paused. "What? Did you just say yes?" I asked. He nodded.

"I told you, Yes. Back in the choir room, Blaine was just being a drama queen. I've learned to deal with drama queens. That was a little different unexpected but I'm okay now, You seem like a great guy and I would love to go on a date with you." Kurt explained. I had the biggest smile on my face, I hugged him and twirld him around. I know that kind of cliche or something but I just had too, I was so happy.

"I'm so glad you said yes. I promise Kurt, you won't regret your answer. This date is going to be amazing." I exclaimed.

"If you say so.." Kurt said.

"Oh I know so." I told him.

Kurt's POV

Tyler stayed for a little while, we talked and hang out. But what had been on my mind most of the time was that... He asked me out. A guy like him, asked me out. I have to tell Mercedes. I grabbed my phone.

(Mercedes, Kurt)

Cedes!

Hey Boo, You okay?

More than okay, I'm feeling fantastic.

What's making my boy so happy?

Tyler asked me out on a date!

That's amazing! When are you going? Do you know where he's taking you?

No not yet, but I do know that he said it was a first date that I wasn't going to regret.

Oh I'm so happy for you Kurt. :)

Mercedes will you help me pick out the perfect outfit for my date?

I would love too.

Great, Come by Friday after school. I'm so excited!

After your date, on Saturday we should have a sleep over with the girls and you should tell us all about it.

Absolutely. Sounds great. :)

Well, I gotta go, dinner time. See ya tomorrow Kurt.

Yup Bye Cedes, love ya.

Love ya too.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face. I knew this date was gonna be amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets asked on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've been busy but I hope you guys like this chapter.

Tyler's POV

xxx

After what happened in the choir room, I knew I couldn't ask Kurt out at this moment. Kurt looked over at me.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there." Kurt apologized.

"Kurt, that wasn't your fault. So you don't need to apologize." I reassured him. Kurt paced around his bedroom.

"Would you please stop pacing and come, sit with me?" I asked. Kurt stopped and looked at me. He then sighed before walking over to sit with me.

"What now?" Kurt asked.

"I love you. I mean, I fell in love with you when we did that duet at the Lima bean. And I know you just got out of a relationship with Blaine and all but I love you and I really want to be with you." I explained to him, and I bit my bottom lip.

"Wait.. I don't get it. what are you trying to say here?" Kurt asked. I stared at him.

"Look, What am I trying to say is. Will you go on a date with me?" I finally had the guts to ask.

"Yes." Kurt said. Then I started rambling, thinking he said no.

"Alright, you have all the time in the-" I paused. "What? Did you just say yes?" I asked. He nodded.

"I told you, Yes. Back in the choir room, Blaine was just being a drama queen. I've learned to deal with drama queens. That was a little different unexpected but I'm okay now, You seem like a great guy and I would love to go on a date with you." Kurt explained. I had the biggest smile on my face, I hugged him and twirld him around. I know that kind of cliche or something but I just had too, I was so happy.

"I'm so glad you said yes. I promise Kurt, you won't regret your answer. This date is going to be amazing." I exclaimed.

"If you say so.." Kurt said.

"Oh I know so." I told him.

Kurt's POV

Tyler stayed for a little while, we talked and hang out. But what had been on my mind most of the time was that... He asked me out. A guy like him, asked me out. I have to tell Mercedes. I grabbed my phone.

Cedes!- K 

Hey Boo, You okay?- M 

More than okay, I'm feeling fantastic.-K 

What's making my boy so happy?-M

Tyler asked me out on a date!-K

That's amazing! When are you going? Do you know where he's taking you?-M 

No not yet, but I do know that he said it was a first date that I wasn't going to regret.-K 

Oh I'm so happy for you Kurt. :) -M 

Mercedes will you help me pick out the perfect outfit for my date?-K

I would love too. -M

Great, Come by Friday after school. I'm so excited! -K

After your date, on Saturday we should have a sleep over with the girls and you should tell us all about it. -M

Absolutely. Sounds great. :) -K

Well, I gotta go, dinner time. See ya tomorrow Kurt. -M 

Yup Bye Cedes, love ya. -K

Love ya too. -M 

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face. I knew this date was gonna be amazing.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. This story is not over yet xD thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and leave Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
